


Clean Shave

by BabyGrinch1399



Series: white cherry [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom/sub, Facial Shaving, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/pseuds/BabyGrinch1399
Summary: “You’re doing it wrong.” he scolded softly as his strong arm traced up Mat’s and grabbed his hand with the razor in it. “Like this.” he softly cooed while running the blade gently across his cheek. His technique was flawless, he left nothing behind.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: white cherry [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760365
Kudos: 6





	Clean Shave

Mat stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers. A heavy sigh was let out as his hands brushed across his stretch mark ridden stomach. Vincent found them to be ungodly sexy and made a point to kiss them all individually. Mat on the other hand was annoyed by their presence, he had a kid, big wow. But Vincent was head over heels in love with them, so they couldn’t be all that bad. 

Mat looked at his fuzzy stubble in his reflection. Shaving was always such a hassle but he liked feeling clean and smooth. He always loved feeling Vincent’s hands caress his clean shaven face which was one of the reasons he set about his face with that damn razor. That and he felt bad when he and Vincent were kissing and Vincent would be stabbed and tickled by his stubble. 

Pulling the straight razor open, he glared at it. Why did Vince have to be so damn extra and not just just get a normal shaving razor like everyone else. Shaking his head, he slowly brought the razor to his face and began to gently run it across his chin, taking some hair with it. 

Mat’s eyes lit up as he saw Vincent standing behind him in the mirror, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed and a smile on his lips. “I just put Seelia to bed.” he said quietly. “I think my reading voice is boring. She fell asleep before I even finished the book.”

The pair shared a quick laugh as Mat focused on shaving. “Your voice works wonders, Vince. It’s damn angelic.” the blonde said while running the razor across his face. Vincent shook his head and approached his boyfriend. “You’re doing it wrong.” he scolded softly as his strong arm traced up Mat’s and grabbed his hand with the razor in it. “Like this.” he softly cooed while running the blade gently across his cheek. His technique was flawless, he left nothing behind.

It always amazed Mat how good Vincent was with a knife. He would watch him do tricks and spin blades in between his fingers like it was nothing. He knew that if he tried to replicate it, he’d definitely end up hurting himself. 

Watching Vincent effortlessly run the blade across his face made him weak and practically melt into the stronger man’s embrace. He knew Vincent had full control of his hand and he’d be a fool to try and resist. Knowing just how easily Vincent could turn the blade on him and run it across his neck without any effort admittedly turned him on a little. As evidenced by the fact that he was subtly grinding against Vincent’s crotch with that devious smirk he always had when he knew he was being a pest. 

The hushed yet stern “Stop that” didn’t make things any easier for him, but it did make him stop for the moment as Vincent was gently running the blade across his bare skin now in case he missed anything. 

Before he could use the two words in his arsenal that he knew would drive Vincent over the edge, he felt a little nick in his neck. “Oh dear.” Vincent said with a faux shocked tone as Mat’s neck started to bleed lightly. Mat had a feeling Vincent nicked him because he knew exactly what he was going to say. 

Mat could only see the blood flow from the cut for a second before Vincent’s mouth latched around it and began to gently suckle on it. His hand firmly grabbing a hold of Mat’s stomach to stop him from moving (Not that he’d want to).

Releasing his mouth from the cut, he then buried his face into the crook of Mat’s neck to get the sweet smell of his scent gland. The intoxicating smell of his Omega caused Vincent’s grip on Mat’s stomach to tighten as he pressed his crotch against Mat’s rear roughly. 

Releasing his boyfriend, he quickly swiped each side of the blade across his tongue to lick off any blood that was left behind, making sure Mat saw it. “You horny fuckin’ bastard.” Mat teased with a toothy grin as Vincent just approached him and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

It started off sweet. But Mat knew what Vincent was like, and Vincent knew what Mat was like. The kiss got rougher and ended with Mat pinned against the wall with Vincent’s hand around his throat while their tongues battled for dominance. 

Vincent broke the kiss and smiled as a little saliva trail connected them. “Clean yourself up.” Vincent said while wiping the saliva off of his lips before closing the blade and placing it down on the sink. “And don’t keep me waiting.” he said while gently caressing Mat’s clean face and running his thumb across his lips before the Omega took it into his mouth and began to gently suck on it. 

The Alpha pulled his hand away and left the bathroom with a smirk. Leaving Mat a hot mess as he scrambled to clean everything up before meeting his Alpha in the bedroom for another fun night.


End file.
